


Sam's Guardian Angel

by shadower01



Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Dean Winchester, Stalker Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadower01/pseuds/shadower01
Summary: Sam bumps into a mysterious figure on his first solo hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam's heart was beating far too fast. He knew he needed to calm down, but he was out alone in the forest. And there was a werewolf. Somewhere. 

He thought he could do the hunt by himself, he kept telling dean and his father that he could do it. Now? Now he just wanted his brother. But they were in the next town over for a different hunt. They had no idea that there had been a werewolf in this town, at least sam hoped they hadn’t left him here with werewolf’s on purpose. He had only found out by accident, having over heard a police officer complain about the animal attack he had to be called out for the day before.

Sam bit his lip, he did have his phone in his pocket, he could ring dean. But Dean and John would be angry he’d not just disturbed their hunt, but he’d also ignore his dads orders, and gone on a hunt alone and then on top of all of that he'd gotten lost too!

He pulled out the phone, looking at the screen for a few moments before making his decision he was about to dial deans number when gunshots drew his attention, along with loud snarls. That must be the werewolf!

Sam shot off, towards the noise, if there was gun shots there must be a person with them, he really hoped they were a hunter. He drew short just outside a clearing, there was the werewolf, who had just been thrown across the cleaning by another man, dressed completely in black leather like armour. Unfortunately this just angered the werewolf, who charged at the man, taking him down and throwing him around. The few shots the man got in made no difference. They obviously weren’t silver bullets, they wouldn’t stop the creature who was gearing up to charge at the man again.

Sam made his decision, leaping over a fallen branch he stood over the man dressed in back who was already looking ready to get back up, cocking his gun it took two hands to hold it due to Sams small size. He ignored the shout from the man behind him and focused on the snarling werewolf. 

One shot to the heart was all it too to take it down. And it stayed down. Silence fell around the clearing. Sam couldn’t help but puff up, he had killed the werewolf, with one shot! 

Sam turned to the man on the floor behind him, only to stumble back a few steps. The man was already up. Towering over Sam, Sam knew he was small for his age, but this man made him feel tiny. His happy mood at proving his Dad and brother wrong slowly dissipated. All of a sudden Sam felt that he was in just a much danger around this man as he was around the werewolf. Maybe more. At least with the werewolf he knew how to kill it, and felt less bad about killing it. It was a monster, it would keep killing other people. To his knowledge the person in front of him was just human.

The man looked down at sam, then to the werewolf, “Good shot маленький волк.” The man spoke, almost sounding like a growl behind the mask hiding his lower portion of his face. 

“T-thank you sir.” 

Sam watched at the man strode over to the now dead werewolf. Rolling it over to inspect it better. Sam waited by the side lines, not sure what he should be doing. Normally he would try to get away. But he’d seen how this man had fought against the werewolf, he was strong and fast. And even if he could escape, he still wasn’t sure which direction the town was. 

“маленький волк, What is it?” Sam jumped, he assumed the man was talking to him, he couldn't be a hunter then if he didn't recognise a werewolf. 

“It’s a werewolf, sir.” 

“You killed it. How?” Sam gulped, although the man seemed to be asking questions, Sam was pretty sure there was no question there. This man wanted answers. 

“S-silver bullet sir, to the heart. Only way to stop a W-werewolf.” The man dressed in black looked over the ex-human on the ground once more before turning his attention back to Sam. 

“Age?” 

“E-eleven sir.” The man didn’t reply, just watched sam for a few more seconds before checking over his own gear, methodically going over his gun and other weapons, which Sam now noticed there was a lot of. Eventually sam drew up enough courage to ask a question. “W-would you mind pointing me in the d-direction of town please?” Sam forced himself not to step back at the mans attention snapped back to Sam. 

Finally the man grunted, stood and started to walk away, Sam panicked for a second before the man paused, and nodded his head in the direction he was going. Weighing his options Sam finally gave in and followed the man into the forest hoping the man would lead him back to the town. He made sure his gun was close to his hand, just in case, he wasn't completely stupid. 

It only took a few moments for Sam to notice something strange. John had taught both Sam and Dean to walk silently. But this man, it was like he wasn’t even touching the ground he was so quiet. Sam secretly tried to copy the way he was moving. Placing his steps even more carefully. Although he tired to be quiet, the man looked back at him, snorted almost like he was amused then kept walking. Neither stopped until Sams stomach growled loudly, and almost walking into the legs of the man in front of him as he had stopped so suddenly. 

“S-sorry sir, I ran out of food money yesterday, I’ll try to be quieter.” He was expecting a grunt and the man to keep walking. What he wasn’t expecting was a fruity nutty bar to be shoved into his hands. 

“Eat.” 

Shocked Sam did so too hungry to turn down the free food. He slowly nibbed on the bar as they kept walking. Soon the town was in sight and sam couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief, doubly so when he recognised the motel, the man had taken him to the correct town. 

At the edge of the town, the man hung back, allowing Sam to lead them both to the motel. Sam stuck to the outskirts of town, he didn't really want to be spotted and have to explain why he was out and about, plus something about his new friend made him think that he wouldn't appreciate the attention either. Before Sam went inside he turned to the man, “Thank you for the food sir, if you don’t mind, could you not tell anyone about this? My brother and dad shouldn’t be back for another week but I shouldn’t have gone out, and don’t want them finding out and getting into trouble, please?” 

The man studied Sams face once again. “Who is looking after you маленький волк?” 

“Oh I’m old enough to look after myself,” Sam smiled, not noticing the frown from the man increase. “I’ve got some lucky charms left, if I ration them right I’ll be fine!” 

The man grunted, and followed Sam right up to the door of the motel room. Sam grew more and more nervous as the man didn’t seem to stop following him, especially when he followed Sam into the room. At least he got over the salt line without any problem. 

“S-sir?” 

The man took the seat facing the door and the window, tossing sam another fruit bar. “Eat. Sleep. I will keep watch маленький волк.” 

Unsure sam got ready for bed, he wasn’t about to turn down the food though. He was hungry. Plus the man had taken him back to the town. And his room even. Maybe he could trust him, a bit at least, it was nice to have a bit of company too. 

 

 

Waking up the next day Sam jumped when he noticed the man hadn’t moved. Or if he had, he’d gone back to the same position he was when Sam fell sleep. “M-morning sir.” The man did no more then nod his head in Sams direction, then point to the kitchenette, where a plate of still steaming pancakes were laid out. 

“Eat маленький волк.” 

Sam was speechless. He had no food other then the lucky charms, how had the man made these? When did he get the ingredients? Why would he make them for sam? Sam's line of questions drew to a halt when he tasted the first bite. It was so good! The rest was soon shovelled into his mouth, and Sam suppressed a shudder when he thought how like dean was acting with food. “Thank you for the pancakes sir.” 

“No sir.” The man said gruffly, although sam didn’t think he meant it in a rude way, so far everything he said had come out gruffly. 

“Sorry?” The man just snorted at Sams reply. Now they weren’t walking though the forest, and it was daytime, Sam took his time to actually look at the man. He didn’t look like he had showered in a while. Long dark hair hung around his face. The leather armour looked specially made and now that Sam could see more, it was littered with pockets all over, probably with more weaponry. What drew most of Sams attention wasn’t the mask covering half of the mans face, the amour or the weapons. It was his right arm. It was made of metal! Sam tried very hard not to stare. It was rude. But he couldn’t help be fascinated, especially when the man seemed to move it like his flesh and blood arm. 

“Come.” The man was up and at the door in a moment. Sam scrambled slightly confused, stopping with the bed between them, just incase. 

“Why? Where?” 

The man almost seemed please of Sams suspicious against him. “Training. Forest.” 

This only seemed to open up more questions for Sam. “I’m sure you have more important things to do, I don’t need someone looking after me. I'm old enough to take care of myself.” 

Sam wasn’t sure with the mask covering the mans face, but it almost looked like he smiled. “Of course маленький волк. Now come.” With that he left, leaving Sam to choose if he went after the man or not. 

It only took sam a few moments to decide. Making sure to grab the room key and his gun he sped after the man. Catching up with him right before he entered the forest. 

From then on Sam struggled to keep up. Silver, which Sam had decided to call him due to the colour of his arm and the fact he didn’t know the mans name, was going faster then yesterday. And still somehow being just as quiet! Sam tried to keep up and be silent at the same time and for some bits he managed it. Some of the other times less so, each time he made too much noise Silver would speed up. Until he had set the pass a a slow jog. At least for him. Sam with his smaller legs was having to run to keep up, he was still trying to be quiet and mostly achieving it too. 

When they stopped by a small clearing, which Sam was glad to see was a different one to where he was killed the werewolf the night before, he was panting. Silver passed over a water bottle, Sam was very tempted to ask where he was keeping it before, but wasn’t quite that brave yet. He was only allowed a small break before Silver leapt at him. Sam yelped, throwing himself backwards, and out of instinct threw the water bottle at Silver. What had brought this on? Sam attempted to run for the cover of the trees. Only to be blocked by Silver, “Fight маленький волк.” 

Sam took a few steps back to put a bit of distance between them. Was this the training? Sam was sure that silver could have killed him easily at any point before now. So maybe it was. Sams face hardened, and he took a fighting stance preparing for the next attack.

An hour later sam was laid flat on his back, exhausted. Silver had not gone easy on him. He was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. Sam hadn’t even managed to eat a proper hit in! He’d managed to get the odd punch. But nothing vital. 

“That all маленький волк?” Silvers face appeared above him, and Sam had an idea. As quick as he could Sam grabbed a hand of dry dirt, throwing it at Silvers face. The man took half a step back, obviously not expecting the exhausted child to keep fighting. Sam took this opportunity to slam his feet into Silver left leg, binging the man down, rolling out from the falling man sam drew his gun, automatically flicking the safety off as he pointed it at Silver. 

The only sound was sam panting, and as the seconds ticked by he got more worried that maybe he’d done the wrong thing. Maybe this man would kill him for that. That was until a low chuckle could be heard, sam faltered as Silver chuckled, standing and blinking the rest of the dirt out of his eyes. “Very good маленький волк.” 

Sam couldn’t help the grin as he jogged after the man, who took a seat on the log, handing over a fresh bottle of water. Now sam really wanted to know where they came from! 

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, Silver allowed Sam a few breaks, and give him food and water in these. Before the went back to fighting. Each time Silver seemed to push Sam harder and harder. Until eventually the sun set. 

“Time for bed маленький волк.” 

Sam just groaned from where he was on the floor. “Can’t move.” 

“Then be left behind.” Sam watched as the man left, internally debating whether he was serious about leaving Sam behind. When Silver didn’t stop Sam scrambling to his feet. Stumbling a few times before managing to catch up. This time Silver set a slower pace, Sam was thankful as he didn’t think he’d keep up otherwise! 

Back at the motel Sam headed to the shower when Silver suggested it. He was sweaty and dirty, and couldn’t wait to be clean. Coming out he was surprised to see food laid out on the table. “Eat.” Sam didn’t question where it came from. He was just glad he had food! 

“Do you have a name?” The man looked over to sam, who had just finished washing up his plate and putting it away. 

Silver seemed confused at the prospect. “No.” 

“O-oh, Sorry.” Silver just grunted, 

“Sleep маленький волк. We will train again in the morning.” 

 

The next morning was similar to the last. There was food ready for Sam when he woke up. And Silver lead him into the first for training. Sam wasn’t sure he’d be any better today then yesterday, but every little helped.... right? 

At the clearing Silver looked around for a second before turning to sam. “Hide.” 

Immediately Sam did, ducking behind a tree with a convenient bush next to it. Silver was facing away from him when he hid. Sam strained to see what had caused Silver to ask him to hide, he couldn't hear anything, or see anything. Was someone coming? Why did he have to hide? 

A brush of air was the only warning as a knife imbedded itself into the tree next to Sams head. Silver looking right at him. “Too loud. Hide again.” 

Oh! This was the training. Sam rather enjoyed the days training. He had to use his brains as well as he skills. If the hiding spot wasn’t good enough silver would point out why. Normally in single syllables but still, Sam got used to the knifes being thrown. And hardly flinched at them after the first few. “To loud” “not enough cover” “bad view” were just some of the criticisms Silver threw his way along with the knives. 

But Sam did notice something. By lunchtime, rather then Silver finding him immediately, it took him a few seconds. From there, it took a few seconds more, and then a few seconds more. Sam was improving! By the end of the day he could stay hidden for a full minute before Silver spotted him. 

The trip back to the motel was quicker then the day before. Sam felt stronger! Although still slightly tired from the fight training yesterday. Maybe it was the extra exercise? Or maybe it was the extra food? Sam wasn’t sure. But he grinned as he managed to keep up with Silver, almost as silent as he was!

 

 

Sam shot up in bed, looking around wildly and breathing heavily. Only pausing when he noticed Silver, stood from his normal position in the chair. Gun out and at the ready, looking for the danger which had woken sam. 

“Sorry, nightmare. I’ll try to be quieter next time.” It was only after Sams explanation which Silver settled slightly, he tilted his head in question to Sam. “I-I has a dream that I was being hunted, and Dean saved me, only he was killed and I couldn’t do anything, then it killed me.” 

Silver didn’t say anything, but he did walk up to the bed. Sitting leant against the headboard he patted Sams head awkwardly, “Sleep волк. I am keeping watch.” 

Sam resisted for a few seconds before sighing, laying back down and leaning into silver. “Thank you. For staying. And helping me.” 

“Your welcome маленький волк. Now sleep.” 

 

Silver let sam sleep in slightly the next day, but other then that it was just like the last two days, training. The next day was also similar, either training with fighting, or hiding. 

 

On the fifth day Sam woke to find no man on the chair, or in the kitchen. There was pancakes made like the first morning, and a wad of cash under the plate. Sam was down heartened that Silver had left, but he had left food. And money for food! Plus, Dean would be back today, if the hunt had well of course. 

 

By lunchtime Sam had hidden the money, it was always good to have an emergency stash, you never knew when you would run out. He was going to make sure that there was no evidence of Silver being around. His dad probably wouldn’t be very happy about that, but it seemed Silver did a good job. If it wasn’t for the pancakes and the money, Sam would have thought he'd made the whole thing up. 

Which was good, as not long after lunch there was a familiar rumble of an engine, and a few seconds later a familiar voice. “Heya Sammy, missed us?” 

“Dean! How was the hunt?” 

As the brothers caught up, John following his eldest though the door and opening up a bottle of beer he brought with them, none of them noticed they were being watched by a figure dressed in black from the roof of a near by building. The man with the silver arm took one last look before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the motel with a few books from the library. His dad and Dean had gone off on another hunt without him. Once again saying sam was too young to go with them. 

His stomach growled as he entered the room, there was food, but he couldn’t be sure how long his dad would be on the hunt. He often said a few days, then ended up being a week, or sometimes even longer. He’d save the food for later. With a sigh he started looking though the books. It was mostly research for the hunt, incase his Dad or Dean needed any extra information. 

Sam frowned as he read more abut the hunt they were on. According to the history book of the town there had been a woman, Felicia Goodall, who was murdered by her husband. That sounded like the ghost they were after, but the more Sam read the more he thought there might be more too it. It seemed like Markus Goodall didn’t just kill his wife. He’d managed to escape jail, and kill his niece too. Who was from the town Sam was staying in at the moment. 

It only took a few hours to check resent police reports and the local news papers to find out that Margery Goodall, niece to Markus, seemed to be making appearances and killing drunks. Sam knew he probably should just call Dean and tell him what he found, they could burn Felicia, then come back and sort out Margery. He really shouldn't try to do this by himself with no back up, but a small part of Sam wanted to prove that he could do it. After all, they did leave him behind, he may as well get it all sorted while he was here. 

Gathering what he needed, salt, lighter, iron crowbar, a shovel and of course his gun, just incase, the youngest Winchester waited until it was fully dark before creeping out of the motel room heading towards the church and grave yard, taking the back streets so he wouldn’t be noticed he didn't exactly want to be caught by anyone and have to explain what he was doing and why he was carrying all the gear around! 

Half way there Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, the distinct feeling of being watched came over him. He ducked into a side alley, carefully looking up and down the street he had been on for any signs. He couldn’t see anyone. 

“маленький волк.” Sam span around, jumping almost a foot in the air, luckily he didn’t make a noise. Sam gaped. It was the man from a few years ago, silver arm mostly hidden this time apart from his hand. Sam glared and huffed at the man now he realised he wasn't in danger. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Silver didn’t respond any more then a shrug at Sam's words and instead looked at Sam's equipment and tilted his head in confusion. “Oh, I’m hunting a ghost. This girls been attacking drunks who pass by the church. People think it’s just drunk guys having accidents. But it links up with another ghost who was killed by the same person a town over. Even if it isn't and it is just accident prone people, better safe then sorry right?” Sam explained as he made his way to the grave yard, Silver close on his heals. 

They didn’t talk much more until they reached the spot, both stood looking at the head stone which read ‘Margery Goodall’. “We need to salt and burn the bones. It’s the only way to get rid of a ghost.” Sam explained as he pulled out the shovel and started digging. Silver watched curiously as he did so. 

That was until Sam looked up briefly, mostly to check that Silver was still there as he was so quiet, he attempted to shout a warning but the ghost had already thrown he man across the grave and was now almost on Sam. He wouldn’t be able to reach the crowbar or salt in time! 

There was a loud growl as Silver tried to stab the ghost who was attacking Sam, the dagger wasn’t having any effect on the ghost other then making it angry as it turned back to Silver. Sam cursed, jumping out of the half dug grave and grabbing the iron crowbar, swinging at the ghost it dissipated. 

“Iron, ghosts hate it. It won’t be gone long, and it’ll just get more angry! We have to hurry.” Silver just grunted, picking up the shovel. 

“Keep watch маленький волк.” 

Sam did, crowbar at the ready as the other man kept digging, at a much faster rate then Sam was before. His attention was drawn away as he noticed the ghost flicker into existence. It screamed as it flew towards them, Sam taking another swing with the crowbar. It disappeared, but came back even quicker then last time, and a lot more angry. 

Sam stood his ground, even when the ghost made his weapon fly from his hands. It was on him in an instant, cold hands scratching at his chest. 

Suddenly the ghost screamed as it went up in flames. Sam glanced over and found Silver jogging over to him, corpse burning in the grave behind him. Sam groaned as he pushed himself up and inspected the injury from the ghost, the scratches weren’t too bad, they weren't even too deep. He could probably hide them from his dad. Not Dean though, he was far to observant. 

“Hurt?” Silver seemed intent on looking him over, checking to make sure he wasn’t too bad. 

“I’ve had worse, don’t even think it’ll need stitches, what about you? She threw you pretty hard.” 

“No damage.” Sam just nodded. As followed as Silver lead them back though the town. 

“You know, I sorta thought I’d made you up. Dean thought you were just an imaginary friend. I wasn’t going to tell him about you, but he found the money, and wanted to know where I’d gotten it. He thinks I stole it and made you up as an excuse.” 

Silver just snorted, “I am real.” 

“I know. Do you have a name yet? Coz I keep calling you Silver in my head because of your arm.” ‘Silver’ stopped, and looked closely at Sam, who fought not to fidget under the intense gaze. 

“Winter.” 

“Winter? That’s your name?” Sam could tell easily it wasn’t a real name, who called their child Winter?! Guess it was better then giving him a random colour for a name though. “Thank you for saving me again Winter.” Winter just grunted. 

Sam really shouldn’t have been surprised that Winter knew which room he was staying in. Winter looked around before moving one of the chairs to what Sam assumed was a better position, and taking position in it. Sam watched him a second before deciding to make some food for the both of them.

In the morning sam was glad that Winter had stuck around, and hadn't disappeared without a word like last time. He was even more glad of the pancakes on the table. “Eat маленький волк.” 

Grinning sam bounded over, shovelling the food into his his mouth, managing a quick thank you and deciding once again not to question where Winter had gotten the food. Winter was a very good cook. “So are you stalking me or something?” Sam finally asked. 

“Or something.” 

Sam thought for a second, before grinning, “Cool, so your like my guardian angel?!” 

Winter didn’t answer, and when sam looked a bit closer he almost seemed embarrassed? “Are you staying around this time? Dad and Dean shouldn’t be back for another few days.” 

Winter shuck his head. “Can’t. Got job.” Sam tried not to look too down heartened. 

“T-that’s ok, do you need anything to take with you?” Winter shuck his head at the question. 

Sam didn’t expect what happened next, Winter leant down and enveloped him in a hug, it was only brief, but Sam was grinning like a fool after. “Here маленький волк. Proof I am real.” Winter took out one of his knifes. It wasn’t anything fancy. It was obviously built for efficiency and strength. 

Winter was at the door when sam called out. “I-I’ll see you again right?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Stay safe Winter.” 

“You too маленький волк.” 

 

Sam felt a bit better after Winter had left, he examined the knife a bit closer, it didn’t seem to be made of iron or silver. It would be pretty much useless for a Hunter, but it was strong and it as his! He didn’t think he owned anything that hadn’t been a hand down from Dean. Plus, he knew Winter wasn’t imaginary now. He had the knife to prove it! 

Which is exactly what he did when dean came back a couple of days later, their Dad had decided to stay in the other town for a few days, to make sure that the ghost was really gone. Sam took the time to explain to Dean about Winter. 

“He’s sorta scary, but just in a quiet way. He left some money again for food too, didn't find it until after he'd gone, so I'll have to thank him next time he turns up. Plus he gave me this cool knife. So he can’t be imaginary!” 

“So what your telling Sammy... is that, twice now, a random stranger has managed to find you, and you’ve gone with him?! Are you stupid?!” 

“Course not Dean! He got over the salt line and everything. Plus he drunk the holy water I gave him last night, and used the silver cutlery. I’m not an idiot!” Dean just snorted with disbelief. 

“Well, next time he’s round I want to meet him. I don’t trust him.” 

“I don’t even know if he’ll come again. Plus he’s only ever turned up when you and Dad are gone.”

Dean was obviously disgruntled about Winter but promised Sam not to mention anything to their Dad, which Sam was very glad of. He knew that John would react even worse then Dean, and as weeks turned into months Winter was slowly forgotten about by Dean. Sam never forgot though, and he kept the knife with him all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again if you notice any errors please let me know! hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam shivered as he made his way to the small flat that he shared with Jess. He hoped she wouldn’t be too mad about him being late home. He hadn’t gone to any of his lectures today. Instead he caught the bus to a town about twenty minutes away to deal with a ghost. It was a simple salt and burn, something easy he could do by himself without the need to tip off any hunters nearby. Contrary to what his Dad believed Sam didn’t want to leave the hunting life completely, he just wanted an education! And maybe, if he finally passed the bar exam he could become a lawyer for hunters who got caught by the police and help get them free. John didn’t seem to understand this, Sam hadn’t seen either of them in a long time. Not since he left and John told him not to come back. He tried not to think about it too much, it just made him miss Dean all the more.

Jogging up the stairs, he opened the door and took off his shoes. He could have crept in silently without Jess noticing, but he didn’t want to scare her. 

“You’re late.” 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Jess stared him down from the kitchen. “I know, sorry, got caught up with work.” 

“Don’t worry about it Sam, now go get changed! We’ll be late if you don’t get ready soon.” Sam nodded, ducking past her to the bedroom, he really didn’t want to go out partying, but he’d run out of excuses to use and couldn’t get out of it. 

Dropping his rucksack on the bed he stretched before freezing. Something was wrong. A quick glance around showed nothing untoward in the bedroom, which left the bathroom, it was already dark due to the small window and lack of light coming though. 

Sam slowly and silently made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open he made his move. His right hand drifted to the knife kept under his shirt.

The person in the bathroom seemed to expect the attack, it only took another second for sam to recognise the attacker. They both froze, each with a knife to the others throat. 

“Winter?” 

“маленький волк.” At the name Winter called him, which he still didn’t know what it meant, Sam backed off, putting the knife back in it’s hidden holder. 

Sam was about to ask what Winter was doing here, but the man staggered slightly, flesh arm moving to hold his side. “Your injured?” Without waiting for an answer Sam made the man sit on the toilet seat. “Wait here. I’ll get rid of Jess then come patch you up. Don’t go anywhere.” 

With that Sam slipped out of the bathroom, checking his appearance first to make sure that he didn’t have any blood from Winter on him and making sure that he didn't look like he just had a fight in the bathroom. 

“Hey Jess?” Jessica was pottering around the kitchen, getting some things ready to take with them to the party. 

“Sam! Your still not ready?” 

“I’m really not feeling great, would you mind going without me? I think I’m just going to have an early night.” 

Any of Jessica’s annoyance that Sam wasn’t ready quickly turned into worry. “Are you ok honey? I can stay here with you if you want.” 

“No no, go have fun. I’m just feeling a bit run down. Early night should sort me out.” 

Jessica frowned but agreed, as soon and Sam saw her out the door be burst into action. Grabbing a bottle of whisky and the sowing kit he dashed back to the bathroom where Winter still was. 

Winter had already taken his jacket off, and sam could see the injury, it was a deep cut along his stomach. “I’m going to need you to lie down for this, I’ll grab a towel.” 

Laying the towels out on the bed Winter groaned as he laid on them. Not making much more noise when Sam doused the wound with alcohol and started stitching him up. 

“What to tell me what happened?” Sam asked, mostly focusing on the injury he was sowing up. 

“Escaped handlers.” Was Winters answers. Sam frowned, that just raised even more questions. 

“Handlers?” 

Winter grunted. “Hydra. Bad. Pain. Couldn’t. Couldn’t keep killing for them. Didn’t. Didn’t want too.” 

Sam didn’t move away or stop when Winter admitted to killing. Sam already knew Winter wasn’t a normal human. Knowing he wasn’t a hunter left a few more options. Some sort of agent, mercenary or assassin were just some of the options Sam had narrowed it down too. Sam had killed before too, he was in no position to judge. 

“Hydra? Like an actual hydra?” 

“No. Organisation.” 

Sam sighed in relief. He hadn't forgot a hydra before, but he would have bet his left shoe that it would be difficult to kill. “They did this then?” 

“No. I did.” 

“You did it to yourself?!” 

“Tracker. Cut it out. Wasn’t safe to come before.” Sam stayed silent after that, focusing on the injury once again. 

 

It only took Sam a few more minutes to finish stitching Winter up, making him stay in the bed as Sam brought them both drinks and snacks. 

“Thank you маленький волк. You’ve grown.” Sam nodded, and only then seemed to realise that he was the same height as winter when they fought, maybe even slightly taller, he different wasn’t as muscular as the man though. 

“You haven’t changed. Doesn’t even look like you’ve ages.” 

“Cryostasis.” 

“.... wow.” Sam really wasn’t sure what else to say to that. He didn’t even realise that that could work!

“You kept the knife.” 

“Course I did. Needed to prove to Dean you were real. It’s come in handy though. What’s it made of? It doesn’t come up on any metal detectors.” Sam had found that out by mistake a few years ago, Dean had had every knife taken off him when he was searched after being caught once. Sam had only had Winters knife on him. And no matter how many times the metal detector went over him, it never once beeped. 

Winter shrugged. “Don’t know.” The pair sat in silence for a while, before Winter spoke up again now. “What do I do?” 

“Huh? About what?” 

“No handler, so no jobs. What do I do?” Sam had always seen Winter as this big powerful figure that he was taken aback for a second when he looked at him. He seemed lost. Dark shaggy hair mostly hiding his face, but his eyes looked lost. 

“Well, I guess you could get a normal job? Or you could always go hunting if you didn’t want to work at a cash register, think you’d be good at it. What did you do before, you know, hydra?” 

“.... can’t... can’t remember... I can-“ winter cut himself off, groaning as he held his head. 

“Hey hey, it’s ok, just breath. You don’t need to remember yet,” Sam tired to remember if he’d read anything about people suffering from memory loss. And couldn’t think of anything other then when people were possessed. “I’m sure it’ll come back to you in time yeah?” Winter slowly nodded. 

“I- I remember another person. They were small, kept getting into trouble. Steve. His name was Steve. I think?” 

“That’s good,” Sam grinned. “You could always try to find him, he might help with figuring out your past.” 

Winter nodded. “I don’t know who I am.” 

Sam smiled sadly, “I know, you’ll figure it out. But, you’ll always be Winter to me. My own guardian angel.” 

Winter chuckled, and without the mask Sam thought it was the first time he’d ever seen the man smile. 

“Sleep Winter, Jess won’t be back for a few hours. If you want to stay your more then welcome, I’ll make up some story to tell her.” 

“Thank you маленький волк.” 

 

Sam woke to the sun in his face and groaned. 

“Feeling any better Sam?” 

“Jess?” 

“Mhmm, who else would I be?” Sam blinked and looked over to Jess sat on the bed next to him. There was no sign of Winter. He must have gone before Jess got back, or she would have been a lot more panicked. 

“Yeah I am thanks. How was the party?” 

Sam listened to Jess retail what had happened the night before, once again there seemed to be no evidence of Winter being here. Apart from the half empty whisky bottle, and small note stuck to the bottom. 

‘Thank you маленький волк.’ Sam smiled, and made sure to burn the note. 

Three weeks later Jessica was dead and Sam was back to hunting with his brother. 

 

—————————————————

 

He was locked in a cage, he couldn’t get out, and the worst thing was that the culprits weren’t monsters. They were just human! Sam banged his head against the bars, trying to think of a way out. It was just him now, the other person having run off, against Sams judgement he might add. 

He hoped Dean would find him soon. He didn’t doubt his own skills, Sam knew he could defeat normal humans, but when they had weapons and he was unarmed? Not to mention they had the advantage. They knew the area, Sam didn’t. 

His concentration was broken when the door slammed open, the people who had taken him now dragging another woman into the empty cage opposite his. 

“You Sam Winchester?” Sam nodded, 

“I’m Kathleen. I know it’s probably not that comforting, but I came to find you, your brothers looking for you.” 

“He’s with you?” She shuck her head, 

“N-no, I handcuffed him to the car, they probably have him by now.” 

Sam frowned, he really needed to get out right now. It took surprisingly little time to break out of the cage once Sam put his mind to it. Kathleen watching impressed as he did so. He had only had Winters knife on him when he was taken, and it had been sat on the table out of reach like it was taunting him when he was locked up. He felt a lot better once he had it back in his hands. 

A low grumbling brought his attention to the door, motioning Kathleen to be quiet he quickly hid waiting until the large man was completely in the door. He was muttering to someone else, and Sam took the chance to strike, quickly taking out the man and lowering him to the ground as quietly as he could. One down, one to go. The second yelled, charging at Sam and a quick tumble left Sam the victor tying up the man. Now if he could just managed to either escape or get rid of the others. He and Kathleen could go get Dean and they’re be home free. 

“Go find your brother, I’ll keep him here.” Kathleen suggested, Sam nodded before sneaking around to the house. 

Peaking though the window he caught a glimpse of movement, ducking quickly as a young girl ran past the window. He had no idea how many others there was around the place, he'd have to be carful. 

“Hey! What ya doin out ya cage boy!?” Jumping Sam cursed himself for not checking behind himself. Having to duck quickly as shovel was aimed at his head. 

The guy was probably a bit shorter then Sam, but a whole lot more angry, and that made him dangerous. 

“Sam!” Sam turned as he heard Dean shout his name momentarily forgetting that he was fighting someone. Dean was at the other side of the house, he looked like he swore when he finally noticed Sam fighting someone. 

There was a smash against Sam’s side and he bit back a yell. Dean looked cross between furious and worried. Glancing up Sam expected a second blow, and was surprised when instead of the shovel coming down, there was a flash of black and Sams opponent was on the ground, Winter pinned him growling. 

“Sam!” By now Dean had arrived, pulling his make shift weapon out and ready to attack Winter, who had just finished with the man on the ground. 

“Wait Wait! Dean don’t!” Sam managed to get between Dean who was looking about ready to attack Winter. 

“Sam?” Dean questioned. Winter, now finished with the man who hurt Sam stood up, glancing round before taking a position behind Sam. 

“Dean, meet Winter, Winter this is my brother Dean.” 

“.... you know what? I can’t deal with this right now, well sort out this crap and get out of here. I need a drink if I’m going to have to deal with your imaginary friend.” 

“He just saved my life Dean, and not imaginary.” 

“Yeah, which is why I’m not shooting him in the head!” Dean grumbled before heading towards the barn with Sam, Winter trailing closely behind. 

“Kathleen?” Sam called out as the entered the barn. Kathleen stood next to the body of the man Sam had tied up, he was dead. 

“I- he killed my brother, they hunted him down, he just kept talking about how he enjoyed it.” It was then she noticed the third person behind Sam, taking a step back. 

“He’s with us! It’s ok.” Sam tried to calm the situation down slightly. 

Kathleen just nodded, “Guessing you guys don’t really fancy being caught by the police, I need to call this in. If you head off now you’ll get out before the back up arrives.” 

Sam nodded his thanks, him and Winter leaving and heading towards the road. 

“Thank you, and sorry about your brother Kathleen.” Dean added before catching up with Sam and Winter. 

“You know, even with the knife I didn’t really believe you were real.” Winter just huffed at Deans statement, “So, what’s with the stalking of my brother?” 

“Dean I thought we were going to wait until we got away?” Sam asked. 

“Changed my mind, want to know why this creep keeps following you around!” 

“He saved my life.” 

“I know, which is why I haven’t killed him yet! So,” he turned back to Winter, “care to explain?”

“Not stalking. Protecting.” 

“Okay, why?” Dean was frowning just as much as before, although he did look slightly less likely to shoot Winter. 

“маленький волк is strong. Needed help” 

“Whowhatnow?”

“маленький волк. Sam.” 

“That hell does that mean?!” Dean looked to Sam for an answer who shrugged. Winter didn’t get time to answer as they came up to the road. Sam and Dean went straight to the car, Winter hung back, looking around the road. “Sam tell your guard dog if he wants to come with us he’s riding in the back!” He sounded snappy, but Sam grinned. If Dean didn’t want Winter around he wouldn’t have invited him into the car. 

Winter seems to have heard Dean, as the next second he was sliding into the back seat. Dean sighing, Sam thought he said something suspiciously like “what had my life come to.” But decided not to call him up on it. 

 

Dean drove for several hours before they stopped at a quiet motel. The three piled into one room, Dean watching with a confused look as Winter rearranged the chairs and took a seat. 

“That normal behaviour Sam?” 

“Huh?” Sam asked looking up from his laptop from the bed, “oh yeah, pretty much for him at least. You guys want to go out for food or get take away?” 

“Take away. Safer.” Winter spoke up, not looking away from where he was cleaning his guns. 

“Agree with the guard dog over there. Least until we get a bit further away. Don’t want to risk it.” 

With that they ended up getting some food from a near by take out, Winter eating almost double of what the brothers ordered out together. 

The next day Dean seemed a lot more open to Winter. Although Sam suspected that the pancakes Winter made for the both of them played a big part in his brothers change of heart. 

“I need to go.” 

“Still looking for that guy, what was his name?” 

“Steve.” 

“Any closer to finding him?” Winter shrugged, “we’ll, here’s my number if you need anything.” Sam wrote down his currently number on a corner of a piece of paper. Winter taking a second to memorise it before screwing it up. 

“Be safe маленький волк, Dean.” 

“You too Winter.” Sam said, Dean just waved from the kitchenette. 

“Well, he was definitely weird.” 

“Dean!”

“What? Never said I didn’t like him, don’t exactly trust him, but he did save you I guess. I’ll give him that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again if you notice an errors please let me know! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, according to google translate I think маленький волк means little wolf. But if any who actually speaks Russian could tell me if this is right or not that would be a big help! (if you notice any other mistakes please let me know!) Hope you liked it!


End file.
